


Juegos Perversos

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Español bebés, F/M, Jason Wayne - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Multi, Smutty, all fuck Jason, jason fuck all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: La casa Wayne, como ninguna otra; viniendo de la realeza más pura hasta que el último heredero rompió aquella regla al acoger vástagos que ni su sangre poseían. Aun así, su familia real se mantiene serena y respetada, alabada, aclamada, deseada.Bruce Wayne está orgulloso de cada uno de sus protegidos, sin lugar a duda. Pero se encuentra preocupado especialmente por el comportamiento indecoroso de uno de ellos, se segundo hijo: El príncipe Jason.AU Steampunk (Sí no sabes de este universo, te pido por favor veas imágenes de referencia, así te das una idea).





	1. Chapter 1

Clark se encuentra apoyado contra la pared del salón de baile, que se está celebrando en el salón de eventos cerca del recinto privado del rey, explorando a la multitud en busca de alguien que parezca tener problemas, no por nada es un ' _caballero_ '; es ahí cuando Harold Jordan (Hal para los amigos) se acerca a él.

— **¿Algo va mal?** —El azabache pregunta, manteniendo su expresión intencionalmente en blanco. Si algo está lo suficientemente mal como para que Hal se acercara a él, es importante mantener la calma para evitar causar pánico entre los invitados.

— **En realidad, no. Necesito un favor.** —Responde él y Clark levanta una ceja. Vuelve a vagar su mirada por todo el recinto, hasta que se posa en _Jason_ , corrección, el segundo príncipe, príncipe Jason; quien se encuentra en el borde del salón de baile. El jovial chico de diecisiete años se encuentra riendo con vehemencia, inclinándose hacia adelante para hablar con una jovencita atractiva de cabellos rubios, y lo comprende de inmediato. Están demasiado cerca de lo apropiado.

Su asesor está de pie junto a él, luciendo más constipado de lo habitual.

— **¿El príncipe ha bebido demasiado?** —Es muy obvio, pero no queda de más cuestionar.

— _Sí._ —Exclama en un susurro bajo el castaño, cerca de su oído para que nadie escuche tal cosa (aunque a simple vista se nota) — **Y no puedo irme; sé que mi deber es proteger a todos los de la realeza, pero tengo que quedarme con el Rey y sus otras proles. Lucas tiene que pedir disculpas por la desaparición del príncipe, por lo que... ¿Podrías llevarlo a su habitación? Te deberé una.**

Acompañar a un príncipe borracho a casa era probablemente menos trabajo que tratar de no quedarse dormido en el servicio de esa fiesta, por lo que se encoge de hombros y se pone los auriculares para pedir un respaldo que tome su lugar.

Cinco minutos después, tiene a Jason a su lado en el pasillo, con un brazo rodeándolo detrás de su espalda, listo para mantenerlo firme por si tropieza mientras caminan a su habitación — **¿Te obligó Jordan o... Trent?** —El adolescente pregunta, las palabras se entrecruzan unas con otras, un poco. Dado lo molestos que parecían aquellos dos guardias, esperaba que el más joven estuviera mucho menos pesado con él.

Era bien conocido el carácter explosivo del chico.

— **Ambos pensaron que era hora de que se retirara a casa, Alteza.** —Responde, tratando de no reírse de la expresión de descontento en la cara del azabache más bajo.

— **Maldita sea. ¡Juro que Trent es el** _peor_ **asesor de la historia! Cada maldita vez... Tuvieron que haberlo dejado con... con Dick. Ugh, idiota Bru-**

— **Estamos cerca.** — Se ríe entonces, sabiendo el chico que estaba en contra de los mandatos de su padre cuando se trataba de educarlo, y porque Jason se ve tan molesto por eso y puede imaginar esto como un tema recurrente: Lucas arrastrando a Jason lejos de las chicas lindas en las fiestas justo antes de invitarlas a su habitación.

— **Solo porque él me** _atrapó_ **con Rose Wilson esa vez, no es como ... quiero decir, ¡fue idea suya! Ella es la que tuvo su mano en mis pantalones. No es como si alguien nos viera, estábamos detrás de esta gran jardinera, y-**

— _Su Alteza._ —Dice Clark, redirigiendo al joven hacia el ascensor con un suave empujón en la espalda — **Me imagino que su asesor solo está tratando de evitar un escándalo.** —Está bastante seguro de que nunca escuchó a Jason decir tantas palabras: beber debe hacer que sea verboso.

Usualmente solo le veía entrenando y de brazos cruzados, con un ceño fruncido.

Jason observa su compañía cuando entran al ascensor y pone los ojos en blanco. Clark ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de decir nada antes de que el adolescente lo azote contra la pared metálica y lo _bese_. Está demasiado asustado como para hacer cualquier cosa, pero es solo un segundo que los cálidos y suaves labios del segundo heredero están sobre los suyos, y luego se retira para decir — **Eres muy** _caliente_ **. Esta noche no tienen que ser un buen par de pechos, ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?**

Clark posa sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que ese muchacho es el príncipe, no cualquier jovencito ebrio que desea montar un espectáculo en un ascensor. Sus ojos se ven oscuros e interesados a pesar de estar un poco desenfocados, y la punta de su lengua rosada sale disparada para lamer sus labios mientras presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo — **Lo acompañaré a su habitación, Alteza** —Responde— **Pero no entrare.**

Jason levanta una ceja — **¿Qué tal si te hago** _correr_ **fuera de mi habitación?**

Dioses, este niño — **Estoy de servicio.** —Dice, tratando de apartar el agarre del menor de sí mismo antes de que el ascensor llegue a su piso.

— **Sí, pero te supero en rango.** —Vaya, restregándole su lugar en el poder. El azabache se agacha y lo busca a tientas, y Clark tiene un momento para pensar que cuando era un niño en su pequeña provincia, nunca imaginó que uno de los príncipes, borracho, de Gotham lo acorralaría en un ascensor. Jason le sonríe, con la mano envuelta alrededor de su erección, vergonzosamente dura — _¿Por favor?_ **Ambos sabemos que lo deseas.**

— **Está borracho.** —Protesta, pero el adolescente simplemente se apoya en él otra vez, su propia erección presionándose en el muslo del guardia. Se da cuenta de que todavía no le ha dicho nada al chico, solo le ofreció débiles excusas. Los dioses lo ayuden, no va a arriesgar su carrera por un cachondo, borracho adolescente sin límites.

— **No tan borracho, sé lo que estoy haciendo.** —Dice torciendo su sonrisa con malicia — **Nadie tiene que saberlo. Vamos, por favor... Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Haré que te guste.**

El ascensor suena y Clark empuja a Jason firmemente fuera de él — **Lo siento, Alteza, por muy tentadora que sea la oferta, tengo que rechazarla.** —Por su bien, y por lealtad a Bruce.

El menor hace pucheros. Realmente no hay otra palabra para la cara que hace, y cuando el guardia sale del cubículo de metal, se pasea por el pasillo, inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, y después de una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que no hay nadie más alrededor, se ajusta la erección en sus pantalones. Sigue al muchacho que a duras penas sale del ascensor.

Cuando llegan a su puerta de la habitación de Jason, el príncipe se detiene con la puerta abierta — **Última oportunidad.** —Dice mirándolo por encima del hombro — **¿Quieres pasar?**

— **No esta noche, Alteza.**

— **Tú te lo pierdes.** —Dice, entrando a su cuarto — **Pero me voy a masturbar y tendrás que quedarte aquí a escucharlo. Si cambias de opinión, solo toca.**

Y luego la portilla se cierra, y Clark apoya su espalda contra la pared con un suspiro. Desde el otro lado, hay un gemido gutural y satisfecho. Tiene la sensación de que esta noche va a ser una muy larga.


	2. Chapter 2

Él sabía que tenía variados enemigos, inclusive dentro de sus mismos muros. Bruce no vivía en la ignorancia, no por nada era el rey de todo Gotham. Múltiples veces sufrió atentados contra su persona, lo que ocasiono la muerte prematura de sus padres a (su) tan corta edad. A los once años fue puesto sobre sus hombros el cargo de rey, por eso mismo, era el Wayne que había portado tal título por muchos años. Agradecía a la ayuda de los consejeros, sobre todo de Alfred, un mayordomo que había jurado lealtad a la casa W hasta su muerte.

Luego de probar que su jerarquía no era débil, vino la calma. Qué rápidamente fue removida cuando Bruce acogió a su primer hijo de no sangre: Richard Grayson, Wayne después de que lo bautizara con su apellido. Atentado tras atentado, lo había obligado a tomar decisiones rigurosas. Realizar alianzas con pequeñas soberanías donde se le proporciono un mejor escuadrón de defensa, ejercito, escuderos, etc.

Era claro que la gente se alzaría cuando otros dos aparecieron para pertenecer a su linaje, y seguían sin ser de su sangre.

Alfred se lo había dicho una vez: " _No me molesta que acoja jovencitos infortunados bajo su ala, señor. Pero conoce la prioridad de tener un heredero propio._ "

Y lo sabía. Los Wayne poseían una fuerza vital que mantenía la barrera de Gotham levantada en dado caso de un ataque. Se supone que el rey protegía a su gente con su propia vida y _magia_ ; pero debía de ser un Wayne, de sangre. Y sus tres vástagos no poseían una pizca de magia en su ser.

* * *

— **Su señoría.** —El castaño se puso sobre su rodilla, después de realizar una venia frente al trono donde se postraba él.

— **Capitán.** —Saludo; mirando a su derecha como Kent posaba sus ojos en ellos, para luego apartarla y retirarse de allí. No eran necesarias las palabras, no cuando Bruce se ponía con aquel toque sombrío que lo caracterizaba.

Una vez a solas, el rey se relajó.

— **¿Mi señor?**

— **Harold, debo de pedirte algo.** —El nombrado elevó la cabeza, bastante interesado. Se dio el tiempo para ponerse de pie.

— **¿En qué puede servirle?**

— **Necesito más escuderos.**

Silencio — **Lo siento, pero no.**

Bruce apretó los puños en los laterales de su silla: _Ya lo sabía_ — **Son necesarios. Para los príncipes.**

— **Discúlpeme, rey, pero para eso estoy yo. Es** _mi_ **trabajo proteger a la familia real.** —Harold siempre poseía poca paciencia cuando se trataba de su responsabilidad.

— **No puedes protegernos a los cuatro tú solo. Bien lo sabes. Los muchachos no viven adheridos a mis faldas.**

— **Ese es un léxico poco legible para un hombre de su estatus, señor.**

Chasqueo la lengua — **Estamos en confianza. Hal.** —Marrón y azul brillaron con determinación — **Es una orden, del rey.** —Y finalmente, después de unos minutos, el castaño cedió a regaña dientes.

— **No me culpes después sí ves señales de traición.**

— **Confió en tu elección.**

Las puertas se azotaron cuando el hombre abandono la estancia.

* * *

— **John** **Stewart, a su servicio.** —El hombre enorme y de tez morena estiro su mano en dirección a Richard, quien como era de esperarse, con una gran sonrisa y un apretón de manos, se presentó.

— **Richard Wayne. En sus manos dejo mi vida, pero no del todo, sé cuidarme solo.**

— **Esperemos no sea necesario.** —Correspondió el otro, apartando su palma para después alejarse dos pasos y mirar a Hal. Bruce se mantenía al lado de este, simplemente estudiando el comportamiento de sus hijos con sus nuevos acompañantes y escuderos.

El castaño se viró a verle y ante un asentimiento de cabeza, pasaron a la siguiente habitación. Allí, Timothy se veía un poco anonado, junto a una chica morena. Oh, tal vez se debía a eso.

Una vez ambos jóvenes les vieron, rápidamente se miraron el uno al otro: La formalidad. — **Jessica Cruz, a su servicio, mi señor.** —Ella, en cambio de John, llevó su propio puño a su pecho e inclino. Timothy abrió más sus ojos con eso y observó a Bruce.

El rey no hizo nada, siquiera una expresión y el joven resopló, asintiendo. Regresó la vista a la mujer y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomase; luego beso sus nudillos y terminó con un apretón — **Timothy Wayne, dejando en su disposición mi vida.** —Ella le sonrió, causando al tercer príncipe sonrojar.

Hal volvió a repetir el movimiento de cabeza al monarca y este volvió a asentir (su hijo necesitaba un poco más de confianza con los del sexo opuesto) y se encaminaron a la última estancia.

Y ambos cruzaron los dedos tras su espalda.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño a lo que estaban acostumbrados en ver. Jason se encontraba en una de las esquinas, leyendo un libro junto con el ceño fruncido. Y en la otra, se encontraba un chico igual de moreno, solo que, con la tez un poco más bronceada, haciendo algo en una libreta. Ninguno reparo en su presencia, hasta que el escudero mayor se aclaró la garganta.

Parecieron ligas de metal, que al dejar todo a un lado, corrieron a su encuentro.

— **¡Bruce/Hal!** —Ambos chicos tomaron del brazo a su superior y lo jalaron a un lado, no lo suficientemente lejos — ¡ **No planeo dejar que me cuide/que me hagas cuidar de éste!** —Se señalaron y luego bufaron, justo, al mismo tiempo.

El rey parpadeo, y el castaño exhalo irritado — _Kyle..._

— **Jason, ¿Podemos hablar?** —Su segundo hijo asintió y se dieron espacio con los otros dos. Una vez seguros de que nadie les escucharía, Bruce planto sus grandes manos en los hombros del chico — **¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en lo que aparecimos? ¿Te hizo algo?**

El chico rodo sus ojos — **Primero, de haberme hecho algo, lo hubiera tenido sobre sus rodillas besándome los pies.** —Gruño — **Y segundo, sí, es un imbécil que a veces dice cosas en otro idioma para insultar.**

¿Insultar? Eso sonaba bastante malo — **Entonces sucedió algo. ¿Qué se dijeron?**

— **¿Decir? Nada. Estuvimos callados todo el rato en ese cuarto.**

Bruce parpadeo confundido y miró a los escuderos, viendo como el chico le alegaba a Harold y este le respondía de la misma forma. Regreso a ver a su vástago — **Jason, entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que insulta en otro idioma?**

El adolescente parpadeo — **Vamos a la misma institución.** —Su padre le mira con interrogantes en los ojos, enserio, no sabía de eso. Su hijo tomo una gran bocanada de aire — **¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías que todos tus hijos experimentaran la vida del común, siendo protegidos por cuantos escoltas quisieras?** —Asintió — **¿Y recuerdas que cuando comencé mi secundaria hace dos años en esa nueva escuela, te dije que tenía bronca con un chico que me lanzó una bomba de pintura en la cara?**

— **¿El que te** _dejo_ **un ojo morado?**

Asintió — **Fue ese bastardo.**

— **Lenguaje, jovencito.** —El menor se encogió de hombros y se distrajo con su teléfono virtual que sobresalía de su brazalete derecho. Bruce resopló y se giró a ver a Harold, este mismo le observaba en silencio con el chico a su lado. Ahora que lo veía bien, sí, era joven.

* * *

Richard se reía con total fuerza, tratando de sostener su vientre con sus propias manos. Timothy reía más apropiado, comiendo y leyendo un libro sobre prototipos electrónicos. Jason miraba mal a todos mientras apuñalaba su plato de comida y Bruce apenas sonreía cuando bebía de su vino.

— **Oh Dioses** , **eso fue demasiado... bueno. Entonces, el tipo que le dejo el ojo morado a Jason, será su escudero. ¿Cuánto apostamos que no duran un solo día sin golpearse?**

— **Apuesto mi sombrero de copa baja.** —Musitó el menor de los cuatro.

— **¿El que tiene de decoración un reloj y gafas de latón?** —Cuestionó su hermano mayor — **En ese caso, yo apuesto... mi brazalete de tres relojes y una navaja interna.** — Jason se levantó de golpe y abandono el comedor sin una palabra.

Bruce negó reprobatoriamente a los otros dos — **Solo bromeábamos.** —Se excusó el menor de catorce años.

Richard asintió — **De todos modos, Bruce, tú fuiste quien acepto que ese niño fuese su escudo. ¿No es muy joven para ese cargo?**

— **El capitán se encargó de elegirlos a cada uno con precisión. Confió en su clarividencia.** —Miro las puertas por donde había salido el adolescente — **Y tal vez esto sea lo que Jason necesita.**

— **Ahhhh, ¿Para qué?** —Cuestionó Richard.

El rey sonrió y no dijo nada. Pero estaba seguro de algo, Jason no se atrevería a comportarse indebidamente con alguien que prácticamente compartiría vida las 24/7.

— **Jason. Heeeey, Jason.** —Algo trató de sacudir al príncipe de su letargo, pero este obstinadamente se negó a reconocer la voz — **Jayyyyybirdddd.** —Una cálida bocanada de aire golpeó su oreja y el azabache se estremeció inconscientemente. Unas manos suaves y calientes se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaron más al calor que lo ansiaba. Era cierto que, al parecer, Jason podía dormir con cualquier cosa, incluso en los momentos en que su (no) novio se ponía particularmente _cómodo._

Sí, no novio. Roy William Harper.

Aquellas manos que lo habían acercado a él ahora se arrastraban por sus muslos desnudos, rozándose ligeramente sobre el bóxer negro. Roy tenía las manos de un pistolero, todas callosas y, a veces, con marcas de balas descargadas, pero Jason se preguntaba cómo podrían sentirse tan suaves sobre su piel.

Abriendo los ojos a regañadientes, el joven Wayne pudo ver que no había ni una pizca de la luna o el sol brillando a través de las ventanas. Debían de ser cerca de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, conjeturó. Se supone que Roy aparecería después de las once de ese día, y se verían hasta después de la escuela. ¿Cómo había aparecido tan rápido y cómo se había colado en su habitación sin llamar la _atención_ de los guardias?

Los dedos que subían por su camisa le hicieron cosquillas en el vientre y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; Se preguntó, también, brevemente cómo el pelirrojo podía estar tan vivaracho, contando con un viaje pesado y justo a esas horas.

El príncipe gimió y rodó sobre su espalda, lanzando un brazo sobre sus ojos. Los propios de Roy se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, frotando su cabellera contra su cuello como si fuese un gato. Era tan difícil mantenerse despierto... lo único que lo mantenía atento a todo era la forma en que las uñas ajenas se hundían ligeramente en sus caderas, lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de ello. Una mano apartó el brazo de su cara y Jason forzó sus ojos a abrirse, a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía que se diera la vuelta y volviera a dormir.

Harper le sonrió desde donde se encontraba acurrucado y Jason no pudo evitar devolverle la misma. Bajó la mano para pasar sus dedos por esos cabellos rojos desordenados. Su amante se levantó con ayuda de sus antebrazos y perezosamente rodó sobre él, inclinándose para besarlo con suavidad. Roy era muy, posiblemente, la encarnación de la palabra "dulce", desde la forma en que sus labios se arrastraban hasta su cuello, hasta la forma en que sus dedos trazaban sus costillas a través de la camisa desteñida que había usado como pijama. Jason siempre le recordaba continuamente que no era un cristal frágil y que podía manejar algo un poco más hosco, pero una parte de él amaba la forma en que el taheño podía desarmarlo fácilmente con el más simple de los toques.

Los dedos cavaron debajo de su camisa y el príncipe se tensó cuando esos dígitos pasaron por sus sensibles pezones, arqueando la espalda por instinto. El embustero se inclinó hacia delante para bañar de besos suaves lo largo de su clavícula expuesta y Jason dejó escapar un gemido somnoliento ante eso. Su mente aún estaba medio dormida, pero su cuerpo se sentía completamente listo para lo que el mayor fuera a darle. Esto se había convertido en un hecho común desde que ellos se habían convertido en un "algo", fuera lo que fuera. No deseaban una etiqueta.

Harper se había sorprendido al descubrir que Jason también tenía "algo" con uno que otros hombres y mujeres de servicio, y también descubrió que Clark Kent, de alguna forma, estaba involucrado en una que otra cosa. Jason pensó que había sido bastante obvio, pero aparentemente no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

Los dientes se hundieron en su cadera, el más joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos del pelirrojo se clavaron en sus lados sensibles y gimió de anticipación. Movió sus caderas, insinuando lo que quería mientras trataba de concentrarse en la forma en que los suaves labios seguían tentándolo. Intentó deslizar su mano para pasar los dedos por el cabello carmesí cuando el calor que lo rodeaba comenzó a desvanecerse; las sábanas crujieron cuando su amante se incorporó y se inclinó a un lado para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Mientras Roy rebuscaba en la desordenada gaveta, Jason sacó perezosamente su cuerpo del colchón y envolvió con sus brazos su torso, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del otro, haciendo un sonido cansado. Podía sentir los músculos magros debajo de la camisa que Harper aun llevaba encima, por lo que lentamente dejó que las puntas de sus dedos rastrearan los huesos que podía sentir a través de esta. Nunca lo habían mencionado, era uno de los temas de los que nunca habían hablado y probablemente nunca lo harían, pero el príncipe había visto las estrías en su cuerpo, incluso si Harper intentaba esconderse en la cubierta oscuridad. Jason no hablaría a menos que su amante se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para discutirlo, pero quería hacerle saber, a su manera, que él estaba allí y siempre estaría allí para él.

La piel se le puso de gallina y el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantó cuando Roy le dio la vuelta. Tiró de una almohada hacia sí para poder poner sus brazos debajo de ella y apoyar su cabeza en la suave funda de seda. Se sentía tan relajado, como si nada en el mundo importara, excepto él y esa cama suave.

Su bóxer fue repentinamente tirado hacia abajo hasta la parte inferior de sus muslos y dos dedos fríos y lubricados comenzaron a indagar su agujero. Saltó ante la sensación helada en su cuerpo caliente y se estremeció, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, quien sonreía de forma divertida. El príncipe abrió la boca para reprenderlo por no advertirle, cuando uno de esos dígitos se empujó en su interior y sus ojos se cerraron al sentir la sensación. Ya relajado, el dedo dentro de él se movió rápida y suavemente durante un minuto antes de unirse otro. Sus uñas se clavaron en la manta cercana y Jason gimió contra su almohada. Los labios se presionaron contra la parte posterior de su cuello mientras esos dedos continuaban abriéndolo y moviéndose como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Fue entonces cuando rozaron algo dentro de él que lo hizo estremecerse y amortiguar un fuerte gemido en la almohada. Sintió la sonrisa de esos labios en su cuello y el príncipe gimió ansiosamente.

— **Ro... Roy... Po-por favor...** —Su voz sonó áspera y el calor del otro cuerpo sobre su espalda se alejó; se escuchó el sonido de la ropa siendo apartada, pero esos dedos dentro de él nunca dejaron de moverse. Sintió la necesidad de terminar el trabajo por sí mismo, solo agarrarse fuerte de la cama y terminar con unas cuantas embestidas, pero la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir venció al deseo.

Los dígitos le abandonaron y su cuerpo se entiesó, como siempre hacía una vez que llegaban a ese punto. Sabía que se sentiría increíble, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba igual cada vez que sucedía. Los dedos del pelirrojo recorrieron su espalda arriba y abajo, trazando su curvatura y Jason aspiró profundamente cuando Roy finalmente se empujó en su interior. La punzada del estiramiento lo abrumó. Su cuerpo tembló cuando Harper lentamente se abrió paso, lento pero seguro. El mayor dejó de moverse una vez que estuvo hasta la empuñadura y se mordió el labio inferior para concentrarse en no moverse hasta que Jason estuviera listo.

La mata de cabello negro se balanceó un poco cuando el príncipe pidió que continuara; Roy lo agarró suavemente de las caderas y comenzó a espolear lentamente de adentro y hacia afuera. El más joven hipó y resopló silenciosamente debajo de él, con la cara casi completamente sepultada en la almohada. Disfrutaba de los frenéticos toques y los labios calientes que viajaban por su cuerpo, con esas caderas moviéndose y golpeándose contra sus muslos lo suficientemente fuerte como para magullar... todo era demasiado bueno.

Roy solía ser muy ruidoso en la cama, pero solo gemidos suaves y algunas respiraciones ásperas salieron de su garganta. Para él, _su_ príncipe siempre se veía increíble, ya sea que estuviera de espaldas con las piernas abiertas o sobre él con esos profundos ojos azules verdosos mirándole desde arriba. A veces rogaba a los Dioses que ese chico fue solo suyo, pero era un deseo imposible. Se retiró hasta que solo la cabeza de su polla aún estaba dentro de aquel canal anal y luego se lanzó hacia adelante con un profundo jadeo gutural.

La cabeza del menor se alzó con un gemido sobresaltado y desgarrador; Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente y sus dedos se clavaron en las sábanas de seda mientras se retorcía de placer. Los sonidos que abandonaban de su ser fueron una advertencia de su inminente clímax, pero necesitaba ese impulso adicional para finalmente alcanzar la cima — **R-Roy... por favor... ¡Por favor!...** _Oh, joder..._ —Balbuceaba interminablemente mientras el nombrado se movía más rápido, buscando su propia liberación en lo que penetraba y asaltaba ese agujero sin piedad. Lo haría acabar sin tocarle, que vergüenza.

Una arremetida más y él y Jason se corrieron con fuerza, que sintieron como todo el cuerpo del menor se apretaba a su alrededor y sus muslos temblaban por la intensidad hasta el desmayo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando salió de su orgasmo y eventualmente sintió el semen cálido bañando sus entrañas cuando Roy lo siguió. Una mano sudorosa se colocó en la parte baja de su espalda y pudo sentir como temblaba.

Para cuando el mayor se retiró y los estaba limpiando, el príncipe había vuelto a caer en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

La convivencia entre ambos había sido justo como lo predicho por sus hermanos: Se riñeron a golpes y fueron reprendidos en el castillo tanto como por el rey como por el capitán. Ellos no lo entendían, se decía Jason; Kyle y él eran realmente polos _opuestos_ , y sinceramente, era demasiado difícil no discutir entre sí o mirarse mal.

La pregunta que el segundo príncipe sabía bien, recorría por la cabeza de su padre era: ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Cuál era la causante?

Jason simplemente no podía decirlo, y estaba seguro de que Rayner tampoco lo soltaría, escupiría, hablaría, etc. Todo se debía a un evento sucedido en las duchas de la institución, eso era todo.

— **Deja de seguirme.** —Siseo entre dientes mientras recorría uno de los pasillos de su hogar, siendo seguido por el otro azabache.

— **Me encantaría si pudiera. Pero estoy obligado a esto.**

— **Entonces no lo hagas.**

— **Es una orden de mi superior.**

— **Entonces como príncipe, te** _exijo,_ **que me dejes de seguir.** —Dijo una vez se dio la vuelta y le miró con el ceño fruncido. El otro no se inmuto. Luego de un par de segundos, Jason chasqueo y siguió su camino hasta uno de los balcones interiores, que daba justamente en la sala de entrenamientos de los guardias y servidores del reino. Es un lugar amplio, con una decoración simple pero perfecta para los hombres, además de armamentos de madera para solo uso de práctica, la fábrica se encontraba más al fondo, y solo algunas veces ha ingresado a esta para robar algunas piezas para sus obras maestras.

— **¿Qué hacemos aquí?** — Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Kyle a su lado, qué como él, observa la estancia — **Aquí no hay nadie.**

— _Está_ **en las duchas.** —Responde sin más, apartando la mirada y encaminándose por las escaleras abajo.

— **¿Ah?** —No tarda en seguirlo — **¿Ese chico pelirrojo que casi hace al rey tener un infarto? Pensé que ya se había ido.**

— **A Roy le gusta quedarse por unas cuantas temporadas aquí. Se fue con Richard, a buscar unas cosas en el gran mercado.** —No sabe por qué le está diciendo todo eso, y realmente no debería. No fue allí a socializar — **Venimos a ver al guerrero favorito de todos.** —Le sonríe, pero esta expresión rápidamente desaparece cuando no muy lejos, ve aparecer a Harold por la misma puerta que cruzaron minutos atrás.

— _Su alteza_ , **¿Qué hace aquí?** —Inquiere el castaño, descendiendo por hasta llegar a ellos y mirar de reojo a su pupilo.

— **¿No puedo recorrer mi propio castillo?**

— **Esto no luce como un castillo.** —Interrumpe Rayner pero él solo le hace 'sh'.

— **Joven príncipe, tiene todo el derecho. Pero esta zona es un tanto** _privada,_ **solo para quienes le sirven.** —Jason frunce el ceño y justo cuando está a punto de protestar, una voz lo interrumpe.

— **¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?** —Todos se viran y Jason debe de evitar soltar un suspiro cual colegiala. Justo eso era lo que ansiaba ver: A Clark Kent, sin el maldito uniforme que ocultaba todo aquello que llevaba encima. Los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en cada uno, manteniéndose fijos en él por breves segundos, para regresar a Jordan — **¿Pasa algo?**

El castaño niega — **Solo vine a entrenar. El rey se encuentra ocupado en sus obligaciones y me encontraría más seguro sí fueras a relevarme.** —El hombre más alto asiente y da dos pasos para retirarse, pero Jason le detiene.

— **Espera- ah, esperen. No vinimos aquí por nada, ¿Verdad, Rayner?** —El chico lo mira como sí le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Los adultos los estudian ahora y el príncipe maquina rápidamente cual excusa podría salir mejor; suelta la primera burrada de su cabeza — **Estábamos apostando quien de ustedes es más fuerte que el otro. Ya saben, comparar capacidades.** —Eso llamó la atención de todos — **Y Kyle está demasiado seguro de que Jordan le ganaría a Clark, algo que estoy inequívoco, no pasaría.**

Con eso los hombres ríen, pero a milésima de segundo, se detienen: Escrutándose con la mirada. Jason se siente morir de diversión, ha dado en el clavo — _Jason-_

— **Shh, Rayner. Como verán, aprovechando que estamos todos aquí... ¿Qué tal un juego de pulso?**

Habían tomado una mesa prestada ya que la sala de entrenos no tenía una, además de tres bancos para utilizar como sillas. Jason sería el árbitro, lo que le permitía estar cerca de ambos, justo en el medio; Kyle prefirió mantenerse al otro lado, sentado en unas barras de metal como espectador. Harold y Clark apoyaron los codos en la mesa y chocaron sus manos mientras que el Wayne repasaba las reglas.

— **Los codos permanecerán sobre la mesa. Solo podrán usar la mano elegida, y la otra va ir tras su espalda para evitar interferencias. Sin juegos sucios o trampas.**

Se sentó en la silla sobrante y se echó hacia atrás, disfrutando brevemente de tener dos pares de ojos centrados en él mientras esperaban a que diera la señal.

— **Preparados... listos... ¡ya!**

En una fracción de segundo, el bíceps de Clark se tensó y la mano de Jordan se estrelló contra la mesa sin remordimientos. El escudero gritó y se frotó los nudillos cuando el otro finalmente lo soltó, tratando de sacarse el dolor de la muñeca. Kent sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó para irse, pero el castaño lo detuvo — **¡Otra vez!**

El 'caballero' levantó una ceja y luego lo miró a él, quien le indicó que volviera a sentarse. Mientras Harold chasqueaba los nudillos y se levantaba murmurando un **"¡Simplemente no estaba listo, olvidé estirarme!** ".

Jason activo rápidamente su teléfono de muñeca y le envió un mensaje de texto al azabache mayor.

**_"Tómatelo con calma esta vez, déjalo pensar que ganará."_ **

El hombre miró su teléfono desde debajo de la mesa y sonrió brevemente antes de responder.

**_"¿y luego qué?"_ **

Acaricio el borde de la silla un momento, fijándose en los dos escudos, quienes hablaban en el fondo. Luego regreso la vista a Clark y contestó.

**_"Destrúyelo."_ **

Desactivo su teléfono cuando el otro hombre recibió el mensaje. Clark río bajo y luego negó, dejando su propio receptor en cuanto Harold finalmente regreso y acomodó en la silla; Kyle venía a su lado. Sin necesidad de aclarar las reglas, todo lo que hizo Jason fue dar la cuenta regresiva.

El capitán inmediatamente se puso rígido mientras luchaba contra Clark, que parecía bastante relajado. Todo formaba parte de su inteligente plan para contemplar la fuerza pura de Kent, esos músculos que podían levantar una gran espada como si fuera un trozo de madera cualquiera. Jason era débil cuando se trataba de esos brazos fuertes, esos enormes pectorales y un paquete de seis que podía hacer que un titán se pusiera celoso. Solo pensar en eso hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de deseo y sus mejillas enrojecieran al pensar en Clark levantándolo con uno de esos miembros y lo sujetaba contra la pared mientras lo follaba con tanta fuerza que no podría caminar durante una semana.

También pudo admirar el músculo del capitán de esa manera; el 'caballero' al menos hacía parecer que le estaba costando, la ronda estaba empezando a inclinarse a favor del castaño, pero los nudillos de Clark casi flotaban sobre la mesa. Jason golpeó discretamente el muslo el hombre con su pie e hizo un gesto hacia su propio brazo cuando captó su atención. Clark le hizo una vaga inclinación de cabeza, que no pasó desapercibida para Kyle y luego la mano del castaño se estrelló una vez más en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

El escudero gruñó de dolor, golpeando su frente sobre la madera — **Mierda.**

Clark le sonrió, dándole unas suaves palmadas en su espalda antes de retirarse — **Buena suerte para la próxima.** —Le lanzó un guiño rápido al príncipe, antes de dejarlos para ir a ocuparse con el cuidado del rey. Jason observó (se babeaba) la forma en que los músculos de la espalda del azabache se movían mientras caminaba. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

— **Qué bueno que no aposte, igual de haberlo hecho, hubiera ido por ese gigante.**

El adolescente río con las palabras dichas por Kyle a su oído, viendo de reojo como Harold se alejaba a los vestuarios refunfuñando — **Lo sé. Pero quería verlo.**

— **Y ahora que tuviste tú espectáculo y humillaste al capitán, ¿Podríamos hacer nuestros deberes, príncipe de pacotilla?**

— **Cállate o no te dejaré entrar a la biblioteca.**

* * *

Después de realizar sus deberes y entrenar, Jason estaba descansando en su cama, jugando un videojuego y navegando por Internet cuando su brazalete le alerto de un mensaje de texto. Roy. Era una imagen.

Perplejo, el príncipe cerró la aplicación después de terminar el juego rápido y abrió sus mensajes para ver qué pudo haberle enviado su adorado pelirrojo. Casi se ahoga con su propio aire, con los ojos pegados a la imagen: El pistolero sonreía con suficiencia en el espejo del motel donde se hospedaba, sin camisa y con un pulgar en la cintura de su ropa interior, como si fuera a desasir lentamente. Había vapor en la esquina del espejo y Harper todavía estaba un poco brillante por la humedad. Era cierto, las estrías no se veían ya que se encontraban a los costados. Y sonrió, _Dioses,_ era precioso.

Gimió audiblemente y echó su cabeza sobre la almohada, girando incesante sobre la colcha, sintiendo como la sangre fluía hacia el sur y su cuerpo temblaba de puro deseo. Roy debió de haber enviado eso antes o después de entrar a la ducha.

La puerta de su cuarto fue tocada, y luego abierta, dejando pasar la figura de Kent en ese uniforme real. Jason tuvo que apartar la imagen para fijarse en el nuevo intruso, sin dignarse a ocultar su pronta erección bajo su pantalón. Los ojos azules de Clark ya lo habían notado, de todos modos. El mayor cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

— **Príncipe, tengo una propuesta para usted.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Oh, Clark! ¡Ahn, mierda!**

Tragó y clavó sus dedos en las sábanas, perdiéndose rápidamente en el placer cegador y el sonido rítmico de caderas más amplias que chocaban contra las suyas más pequeñas. El caballero tenía una de sus grandes manos firmemente situada en la parte posterior de su cuello, donde sostenía al príncipe mientras lo penetraba implacablemente desde atrás. Su otra mano había pellizcado, magullado y abofeteado cualquier pedazo de carne que pudiera encontrar cuando no estaba agarrando y tirando el cabello del adolescente.

Un áspero empuje casi hizo que Jason destruyera sus cuerdas vocales con lo alto que gemía y estremecía. Podía sentir la fuerza bruta ajena, cómo sus dedos se tensaban cuando se apretaba alrededor de su polla, cómo se sujetaban alrededor de su cuello. Se sentía _increíble_.

— **Joder... ¡Joder! ¡Oh, joder! ¡Ahí!** _¡Justoasíasíasí!_ —El príncipe se disolvió rápidamente en una serie de sollozos y balbuceos inútiles una vez que Clark encontró su próstata y, aparentemente, concentró toda su atención en ella.

Vagamente, a través de la bruma y el aturdimiento de su mente mejorada por la euforia, Jason pensó en Kyle, quien estaba en la habitación de al lado. Ya sea que intentara dormir o no y decidiera ignorarlos a los dos, o si estaba deslizando sus manos por su pijama para tocarse con los sonidos que dejaba salir él, completamente deshecho.

La mano contra la parte posterior de su garganta se apretó y el azabache menor sintió que una breve descarga de adrenalina subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral. Estaba completamente bajo la misericordia de Kent, su agarre de hierro; El hombre podría romperle el cuello en cualquier momento y ni siquiera lo sentiría. ¿Por qué le excitaba tanto eso?

— **M-maldici-ah, ¡Ah! Clark, nnnngghhh... jódeme, jódeme fuerte. Oh, carajocarajo-.**

— **Está siendo muy ruidoso esta noche, príncipe. ¿Desea acabar?**

El cabello de Jason se sacudió casi cómicamente cuando asintió, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Un pequeño rastro de saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla, estaba iluminado por la tenue luz; sus labios estaban tan rojos por morderlos que Kent podía ver un poco de sangre manchando los dientes delanteros del príncipe.

— **Por favor, por favor, déjame venir. Quiero acabar... Por favor, Clark, por favor...** —Otro fuerte embiste hizo que los ojos azules verdosos se agitaran y giraran hacia atrás, apretándose nuevamente alrededor de ese pedazo de carne.

— **Entonces hazlo. Córrete para mí, Jason.**

El mayor inclinó sus caderas y arremetió más rápido mientras sentía al príncipe temblar debajo de él, escuchando la forma en que sus gemidos iban una octava más alta cada vez que golpeaba su próstata hasta que finalmente con un grito final, todo el cuerpo del segundo protegido tembló, proclamando su llegada a la cúspide. Solo se necesitaron unos pocos empujes más para que la voluntad del otro se rompiera por completo y se retirase antes de disparar gruesas salpicaduras de semen sobre la espalda del menor.

Cayeron sobre su cama en busca de aire.

Él no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en su vida.

Kyle no dijo ni una sola palabra a la mañana siguiente cuando se encontraron listos para salir a la academia. Clark tuvo que evitar reír un poco cada vez que Richard pregunta por qué su hermano menor estaba caminando tan raro.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard se decía ser una persona comprometida con su cargo como primer príncipe, que, por lo tanto, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí. No era el heredero oficial, y realmente, convertirse en rey estaba completamente fuera de sus planes. Se dedicaba más a entrenar, visitar la ciudad y regalar una gran sonrisa junto con su ayuda para demostrar que no era lo que algunos creían. Era un hombre entregado a su trabajo, aun a su tan corta edad, diecinueve años.

Había comenzado a apoyar al reino en la parte administrativa y del juzgado, vivían bajo una monarquía, y Bruce tenía suficiente con mantenerlos todos a salvo junto con su vitalidad. Era algo de lo que se apenaba, al no poder ayudar; la magia lo era todo, pero muy pocos la poseían. La realeza sobrepasaba los estándares, y eso daba mucho de qué hablar.

Por eso mismo, se había comprometido en hacer lo posible para cooperar. Y como no, también ser buen hermano mayor. Aunque sinceramente, no se le daba muy bien las temáticas estudiantiles. De milagro se gradúo con honores.

— **Me daré un baño.** —Su vista dejo los papeles y observó cómo su segundo hermano abandonaba el comedor. Bruce y él le siguieron con la mirada, hasta que la puerta fue cerrada. El primer heredero regreso su vista, solo que se detuvo en el plato casi sin tocar (justo donde había estado Jason segundos antes). Eso lo alertó.

Su padre ni bien se estaba levantando de su asiento, cuando le dijo: — **Me haré cargo.** —Los azules eléctricos le miraron y él le regalo una de sus tan características sonrisas — **Igual ya terminé mi parte. Solo hay que entregarlas a los del consejo y que se apruebe la mejora de la plazoleta central. Tú tienes última palabra, Bruce.** —Se movió fluido, dejando los documentos en orden y acercándose al mayor para besar su frente.

— **Es mi deber como padre.** —Le reclamó.

— **Y ese es tú deber como rey.** _Yo_ **me haré cargo, como su hermano mayor.** —Y se alejó de allí sabiéndose ganador. Era hora de un tiempo de calidad entre deudos.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un chirrido y Richard volvió la cabeza, dejando un libro sobre armamentos en su estante. Jason salió silenciosamente, secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla blanca y esponjosa. Estaba vestido con solo un bóxer de color blanco. Cuando el menor presintió que lo estaban observando, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos índigos brillantes del primer heredero. Richard se acercó unos pocos pasos e hizo un gesto para que se aproximara lo restante.

Jason parecía un niño a punto de ser regañado por su padre, pero le hizo caso, permitiéndole tomar la toalla mojada y extenderla en un asiento libre cerca de un escritorio. Había pedido a Kyle, John y Lucas alejarse y dejarlos a solas, incluyendo el corredor, mientras que él permanecía con su hermano, y ambos sabían que no debían desobedecer a Richard Wayne.

— **Siéntate,** _Little Wing._ —Su dedo enguantado señaló vivamente la cama y el menor obedeció sin decir palabra — **Ahora, acuéstate.** —El chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada mientras se recostaba en las sábanas, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la forma en que Richard lo miraba.

El príncipe mayor se quitó los guantes con cuidado y los puso en la mesita de noche, sin interrumpir el contacto visual con su hermano menor. La forma en que los llamativos ojos de Richard parecían penetrarlo, desarmándolo pieza por pieza, hizo que el adolescente quisiera encogerse y retroceder, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir como si estuviera seguro y cómodo. Richard siempre daba ese efecto en las personas, cualquiera que fuera, incluso cuando Bruce los presentó por primera vez y dijo que él sería su hermano durante el resto de su vida.

El mayor rompió el contacto visual en lo que buscaba algo en su cinturón de sortílegos, donde colgaban un reloj, unos cuantos diales y un collar de seda roja, tal vez el regalo de alguna de sus amantes — **Sé que has estado demasiado tenso. Pruebas, trabajos, entregas de proyectos mecánicos, ancestrales y astrales. Siempre has sido responsable, pero te presionas demasiado... me pregunto sí a este paso también deberé de preocuparme por Timothy. En un año estará en la misma academia.** —Sacó de su bolsa un frasco que bien Jason reconoció y abrió sus ojos con demasía — **Relajarse no está de más, Little Wing. Quítate la ropa interior.**

Jason se incorporó para hacer lo que se le pedía y tiró la prenda a un lado de la cama. Richard se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, inclinándose apenas para besar al niño ( _su niño_ , de dos) en la frente. Se retiró cuando el otro levantó la cabeza por más y le regaló una sonrisa burlona a su fruncimiento de ceño. Sabía cuándo Jason necesitaba cariño, y Richard estaba seguro de que solo él podría brindárselo. Era el mayor, su deber era proteger y amar a sus dos menores, no el de los guardias, no el de Bruce. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ahora.

¿Por qué sus tesoros debían de crecer tan rápido? Luego buscaría a Tim por toda la fortaleza.

Jason abrió la boca para decirle a su hermano que dejará de llamarlo de esa forma y dejase de jugar, pero de su boca salió un grito ahogado cuando dos dedos muy fríos y muy suaves se arrastraron alrededor de su agujero y luego empujaron hacia adentro sin una sola amonestación. El menor hizo un sonido áspero, como si lo estuvieran ahogando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse rápidamente mientras Richard lo estiraba implacablemente, ignorando sus gemidos y su mirada de súplica.

La espalda del chico se arqueó casi dolorosamente cuando el otro presionó sus falanges con fuerza contra su próstata y frotó en pequeños círculos sobre ella, enviando a todos los nervios de su hermano a toda marcha. Sus dedos se hundieron entre las sábanas y su cuerpo tembló violentamente cuando Richard se negó a ceder. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguno de sus amantes de turno se había acostado con él, ni siquiera se había auto-penetrado en las últimas semanas. Ya estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más, justo ahí...

Algo helado y con un peso inoportuno lo cubrió, le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que esa presión estaba alrededor de su polla. Mirando hacia abajo y a través del borrón de sus propias lágrimas, Jason pudo ver un anillo de plata envuelto y la sonrisa burlona de Richard. Con ojos muy abiertos miro a su hermano, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro ante la abrumadora sensación de demasiado placer, pero todavía no lo suficiente — **Rich-... Richard, por favor... por favor, por favor, por favor...** —Rogó una y otra vez, pero el nombrado no flaqueo.

Una repentina oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo y el príncipe menor gritó, una mano salió disparada para agarrar la chaqueta ajena y así acercarlo a él. Richard lo hizo callar con suaves arrullos y le secó algunas de sus lágrimas con su mano libre. Jason instintivamente se apoyó en la palma que le tocaba, sin querer que él se apartara, sin querer que se detuviera. El mayor se lo permitió.

— **Shhh, Little Wing. Shhhh...** —Murmuró y empujó su cara contra el cabello del otro. Sus dedos estaban empezando a doler, pero continuó, ignorando la punzada aguda de las uñas que se clavaban más profundamente en su chaqueta y piel, sin duda, terminaría con algunas marcas — **Aquí vamos. Solo un poco más. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Little Wing. Solo un poco más y acabaremos.** —Buscó calmarlo cuando otro temblor violento sacudió su cuerpo, otro orgasmo en seco, arruinado por él.

— **Rich...** _Dick_... —Musito en un tono ronco, temblando, su barbilla cubierta de baba, y sollozos corriendo por su cara y cuello. Las sábanas estaban manchadas con lubricante, sudor y lágrimas. La polla de Jason se movía cada vez que su hermano ajaba su próstata, goteando sin poder hacer nada para poder eyacular como bien deseaba.

El mayor apartó su mano del rostro del más joven, ignorando sus gemidos indefensos, y la llevo hasta abajo, agarrando con fuerza la base del pene, al mismo tiempo que embestía con fuerza su interior. Jason aulló y agitó sus brazos hasta que encontró la cabecera de su cama, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de llorar. Dolía mucho. Necesitaba correrse, necesitaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

— **Di-dick... k** —Luchó por decir más, con su mente también superada por el goce y el hormigueo en su cuerpo. No podía sentir nada, excepto el insoportable y abrumador placer. Dioses, se desmayaría si sufría un minuto más.

— **Solo un poco más, hermanito. Ya casi terminamos. Solo un poco más. Mi buen chico, mi** _lindo_ **niño.** —Le arrulló, con su mano subiendo y bajando por el tembloroso sexo.

El cuerpo de Jason no pudo parar de retorcerse — **Dick, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... Haré lo que sea ... te la puedo- chupar, te dejaré follarme todo el tiempo que quieras...** _Por favor, Dickie_. **Yo solo no puedo... Por favor, por favor, por favor...** —Gimió sin cesar, rogando como mantra, con los dedos clavados en la cabecera, pero sus ojos puestos en el rostro de su hermano, las lágrimas empañaban su visión, su garganta ardía por la forma en la que había estado gritando.

El mayor solo sonrió y presionó un casto beso en la mejilla húmeda de su niño— **Como desees, Little Wing.**

Con una rapidez que solo Richard Wayne podía tener, el anillo del pene se deslizó antes de que Jason pudiera parpadear y una de esas manos suaves se envolvió alrededor de su base, con los dedos presionando con fuerza sobre el punto dulce de su interior. Jason gritó ante la avalancha de sensaciones y gritó el nombre de su hermano cuando finalmente se le permitió alcanzar el orgasmo. Llegó tan fuerte que golpeó su maldita cabeza con la madera de su cama, y sus piernas temblaban tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía sentirlas.

Debe de haberse desmayado, porque cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Richard se había ido y su semilla se sentía fría y pegajosa en su cuerpo sobrecalentado. Hubo un débil y apresurado sonido de agua que venía del cuarto de baño, pero el menor todavía estaba fuera de sí como para determinar si era real o no. El primer heredero volvió a entrar en la habitación un minuto después, justo cuando él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y le sonrió con cariño.

Agachándose junto a su cama, el mayor tomó suavemente una mano todavía temblorosa y le besó la punta de los dedos — **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jason. Te quiero mucho.** —Sus palabras trajeron unas cuantas lágrimas a los ojos cercetas y los limpió rápidamente con su mano libre.

Logro acomodarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta el baño, donde le limpió en la tina hasta que estuvo impecable y soñoliento. Se encargó de cambiar las sabanas y así volver a acomodarlo sobre la colcha, junto con una cobija térmica y él a su lado como soporte. Ni bien media hora había pasado, en lo que mimaba y consentía al menor, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con delicadeza y allí se asomó su pequeño retoño.

" _ **Ven aquí.**_ " Fue el mandato dirigido, y Timothy no dudo en decirle a Jessica que se retirase y luego ir con ellos hasta la cama y acurrucarse, dejando a Jason en medio de ambos.

— **¿Estará bien?** —Cuestionó el más joven, presionando su cabeza sobre el pecho del durmiente — **Supe que estuvo... bastante intenso estas semanas...**

Richard asintió — **Soy su hermano mayor, es mi deber asesorarme de su salud y bienestar.** —Le sonrió con calidez — **Por cierto, Timmy, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?**


	5. Chapter 5

Respira hondo, cerrando los ojos mientras se siente calmado. Una mano enguantada se asienta firmemente en la espalda del príncipe y Trent se toma el tiempo para maravillarse ante la tentadora maravilla que se extiende ante él, cualquier hombre se habría rendido al pecado ante él sin cuidado. El consejero real estaba lejos de ese tipo de hombre.

Había cometido el error ya una vez con el primero. Dejando que algunas cuantas emociones se encontrasen en medio, pero había aprendido la lección y se aseguraría de educar como debía de ser a su encargo. Esta vez, el más _rebelde_ de ellos.

Recostado en el regazo de Lucas y mirando al suelo, Jason se retuerce contra las ataduras que le sujetan las muñecas y los tobillos. Un gruñido sordo pasa a través de la mordaza en su boca. Era una simple tela de repuesto que había estado al alcance de su mano cuando comenzó la lucha. ¿Desde cuándo el consejero real del segundo heredero había estado escondiendo esa cuerda? Esa era una pregunta a la que el adolescente todavía no tenía la respuesta.

Había sido un simple error: buscaba un puñado de galletas en el frasco que estaba encima del mostrador de la cocina, y por casualidad, golpeó accidentalmente la olla de ébano recién preparada. Claro que intentó huir, pero eso no justificaba que Lucas Trent lo acorralara como un maldito animal y le hiciera esto.

— **Parece que tiene problemas para mantenerse inmóvil,** _su alteza._

Un siseo salió del príncipe, viéndolo con los ojos encendidos de furia y escarnio. El asesor suspiró, y luego le sonrió sádicamente.

— **No le voy a desatar. No hasta que hayamos terminado... no hasta que haya aprendido la lección.** —Apreció el calor que el joven irradiaba debajo de él, se tomó el tiempo de sentir el peso sobre su regazo y la suave presión del abdomen trabajado del príncipe contra sus muslos. Podía sentir el movimiento de cada aliento ansioso que dejaba escapar.

Por supuesto, esto era más que un simple castigo por una olla rota de ébano inestimable. Tampoco era la primera vez que Trent ponía a Jason sobre sus rodillas. La primera chispa que inició aquella locura había sido extraña. La forma en que el heredero se permitió mantenerse presionado allí durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, lo inmóvil y silencioso que había estado, anticipando algún tipo de acción hasta que el sonido de una palmada en su carne le quebrara. Ninguno le rogó al otro que se detuviera después de eso.

Poco después llegó el ritual de cada acto que Lucas considerase inapropiado, justo frente a sus ojos. Él lo iniciaría, Jason batallaría y finalmente ninguno de los dos diría "no" mientras se entregaban a un acto tan prohibido entre dos hombres. Tal vez fue ese espíritu rebelde en el príncipe que sacó ese profundo instinto de _dominarlo_ y de colorear su piel pálida en todo tipo de formas placenteras.

Lentamente, Lucas movió sus manos sobre la suave tela que fundaba el culo del heredero, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el borde de sus pantalones, sostenidos por un cinturón que se ajustaba apenas un poco. Sus palmas comienzan a sudar. Enganchando sus dedos en los pliegues, de repente da un fuerte tirón.

Con ese solo movimiento, Jason gime en la mordaza y con el aire fresco besando su parte posterior expuesta; sus pantalones y calzoncillos se quedan pegados a la mitad de sus muslos, el cuero de su cinturón casi inútilmente aferrándose a él.

— **¿Listo?** —Pregunta.

— **Mmm...** —Vino en un gimoteo gutural.

El calor sube a su rostro mientras tomaba la carne de la parte trasera del príncipe, nunca se cansaba de verla expuesta de esa manera, el tinte suave de su piel, la redondez completa de sus mejillas, _oh_ , y el color que pronto florecerá bajo su palma, y el puro lío que se convertirá Jason al final.

Antes de darse cuenta, retira sus guantes, dejándolos a un lado en una mesa. Sentir la carne desnuda siempre era mejor sin barrera alguna. Lucas luego apoya un brazo sobre su hombro, asegurando al menor contra su pierna. Su otra mano finalmente se movió por sobre su trasero, y el consejero deja escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, complacido, finalmente se deleitaba en agarrar el culo firme del príncipe. Le recuerda brevemente a Richard, pero las diferencias existen.

La respiración del chico se hace más pesada cuando Trente continúa tocándolo, sus dientes se ciernan en la mordaza para contenerse y no retorcerse demasiado. Continuó moviéndose mientras su asesor presiona su mano contra él, prodigando cada mejilla con atención lenta y amorosa. Su cuerpo ardía; aunque estaba frente al piso de la cocina, podía sentir el calor de la mirada café en su piel desnuda. Podía sentir su fuerte mano apretar firmemente, dejando que la carne se levantara entre sus dedos.

Sintiéndose mareado, Jason se sonroja y los dedos de sus pies se doblan de anticipación.

_Tan cerca... tan cerca..._

Lucas bailó sus dedos más abajo, provocándolo cuando estos hábiles se empujaron un poco más profundamente en su cuerpo.

_¡Justo ahí! ¡Oh!_

— **¡Mmmm!** —Gritó.

La mano que trabaja con magia sobre él desaparece. El castaño se desplaza por encima de él y deja que su mano descanse sobre su parte baja, con los dedos extendidos y la palma plana. El calor de su mano arde sobre su tierna carne.

Lucas está repentinamente en su oreja, su cálido aliento le hace cosquillas en la cara cuando susurra: — **Recuerde respirar, escupa la mordaza si tiene que hacerlo... pero recuerde que no podemos dejar que nadie nos escuche, su majestad.**

El heredero traga saliva, pero asiente. Cada vez es lo mismo. Jason no tiene ningún deseo de escapar, sus palabras solo hacen que lo que está por suceder sea aún más real.

El consejero levanta la mano. Abajo, Jason tiembla de anticipación.

— **Esto es un castigo, su majestad. Le** _ordeno_ **que no se mueva.**

Él sostiene su mano en el aire. Los segundos pasan antes de que Jason se dé cuenta de lo que debe hacer. El Príncipe asiente de inmediato, ansioso por el primer golpe.

La voz de Trent baja una octava, su mano permaneciendo inmóvil — _Jason..._

El príncipe se queda inerte, la única señal de su excitación fue el rápido ascenso y descenso de su pecho.

_¡SMACK!_

— **¡MMMMMHH!** —Se sobresalta cuando la mano impacta en su culo. Sus tobillos atados se tensan contra sus ataduras mientras lucha por mantenerse quieto. La primera picadura se extiende por toda su piel, quemándolo y dejándolo rojo.

El consejero se detiene antes de volver a bajar la mano, esta vez en la mejilla opuesta. El chasquido de su palma sobre la dulce carne resuena en la cocina. Es otro shock para Jason cuando se retuerce aún más, el brazo a través de su espalda le impide escapar. No es que él realmente lo desee.

— **¿Has aprendido la lección?** —El castaño pregunta de repente.

— **Mmh...** —Niega con la cabeza.

Un fuerte golpe resuena en la cocina una vez más. Casi se ahoga con la mordaza y se pierde en el calor que florece en sus nalgas después de cada picadura. Lucas solo lo azota de nuevo.

— **¡Mhn-MMM!** —Mientras el fuego corre sobre su piel, el príncipe respira fuerte por la nariz. Dividido entre rodar en el regazo de su asesor, y levantarse descaradamente de su rudo toque. Su sangre se está precipitando en una sola dirección: _oh_ , se siente tan mareado.

Lucas sigue azotando el tierno culo del segundo heredero, una y otra vez sin piedad. El chico solo puede llorar en su mordaza con cada golpe. Los pensamientos de pánico lo acosan: ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué ama la sensación? Estar tan fuera de control y...

Se sacude de nuevo cuando la palma lo azota. Rompiendo sus pensamientos, cada picadura provocando un grito encantador. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás y se estremece. El efecto es innegable. La forma en que reacciona su cuerpo, algunas partes se ponen rígidas... otras hinchándose con el contacto, y cómo Trent ama absolutamente esto. Él también se endurece y se presiona contra la cadera del príncipe. Si los atraparan así, encerrados en este extraño acto, él solo podría imaginar la vergüenza y la humillación de estar inclinado y expuesto tan sumisamente.

Cierra los ojos. Sí, la idea lo excita aún más. Finalmente escupe su mordaza, jadeando desesperadamente mientras su erección duele.

_¡SMACK!_

— **¡Ahh!** —No puede quedarse callado.

El castaño se detiene, y Jason jadea al aire, se hunde sobre la rodilla del hombre exhausto, pero colgando de un hilo. El consejero acaricia suavemente los globos de carne que sin duda florecerían en un rosa brillante. El príncipe gime ante el contacto, su piel cruda y sensible. Está tan cerca del borde.

_Por favor..._

— **Puedo sentir que está llegando a su límite, Su Alteza. ¿Ha aprendido su lección hoy?**

El adolescente se ruboriza. Y vuelve obstinadamente la cabeza.

— **Una pena.** —Murmura en lo que se mueve para ponerse los guantes de nuevo.

Y así, su juego terminó.

El mayor agarra sus pantalones y los vuelve a jalar, la tela es áspera contra su trasero abusado.

— **¿Tr-Trent?**

El asesor lo ignora y comienza a desatar las cuerdas, cada toque enviando chispas a través de él.

— **¡Trent!** —Exclama, las mejillas se enrojecen cuando el castaño lo empuja. Jason se sienta inmediatamente en el suelo y se enrosca para cubrirse. El mismo movimiento hace que el dolor empeore.

— **¿Sucede algo?** —Pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica.

El príncipe sisea — **Tú... no puedes dejarme así.**

— **¿Dejarte de qué manera?**

Jason entierra su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Lucas se ríe y se pone de cuclillas en el suelo de la cocina. El menor se agita cuando una mano agarra su rodilla, y mira hacia arriba. Por primera vez, el hombre lo mira con ojos cálidos, una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa cruza su rostro mientras frota suavemente sus dedos en la zona donde le toca.

El consejero se aferra a sus tobillos y, lentamente, lo separa, con los ojos concentrados en el bulto visible entre sus piernas.

— **Esto es a lo que te refieres.**

El menor resopla.

— **Bien. Pero quiero una disculpa primero.**

— **¡¿Una disculpa?!**

— **Rompiste la última ración de ébano y trataste de huir sin decírselo a nadie. No solo te estaba azotando porque estaba de humor.**

El otro pone los ojos en blanco, impaciente, pero no dice nada por el dolor que todavía lo consume. Se pone a sudar, no puede soportar la mirada de ese hombre. Tan intensa. Especialmente con sus propias piernas extendidas tan ampliamente ante él.

— **Lo siento.** —Deja escapar un escalofrío cuando siente que tiembla — **Por derramar el estúpido ébano. Esa cosa sabe mal de todos modos, le hice un favor a todos.**

Trent chasquea la lengua — **Siento que es lo mejor que puedes decir. Disculpa aceptada.**

De repente, el mayor lo empuja hacia el suelo fresco, y Jason gruñe mientras su culo palpita por el movimiento repentino. El hombre se apresura a trepar encima de él, sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza antes de que el príncipe pueda hacer algo.

Y suspira aliviado cuando el calor finalmente lo consume por completo. Cierra los ojos mientras se entrega a una liberación inevitablemente dulce. Quizás el castigo no fue tan malo.


End file.
